


EAD 2018: Seek and Find the Truth

by hellbells



Series: Hellbells' Evil Author Day Collection 2017 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, EAD Fic, Goblet of Fire remix, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9777575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: The truth is a double-edged sword and before one goes venturing to find it - they need to decide can they handle what they find?Ronald Weasley is about to find out that he cannot handle it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is one of my favourite days of the year ... but this has the normal evil author day warnings ... This has two chapters currently written and I keep tinkering with it. 
> 
> I won't tease and post more until there is a complete first draft but I hope you enjoy :D
> 
> 2018 Evil Author's Day - I lied, there is a revamped chapter one and a new chapter two.

**Chapter 1: The danger in the truth**

_ Seek and ye shall find the truth is how the saying goes. The truth though is a double-edged sword and before one goes venturing to find it - they should be wary. After all, can they handle the truth they find? _

_ Ronald Weasley is about to find out that he cannot handle the truth.  _

_ __________________________________________________________________________ _

 

Ron knew his plan would work. It was brilliant. He had learnt a thing or two from Hermione in the last four years. How could he not with the way the vicious know-it-all kept nagging in his ear. It was a good job she was so pretty now or he wouldn’t think she could make him a good wife. A few drops of veritasium in Harry’s breakfast drink and there was no way Potter would be able to deny it. He would have to say in public that he cheated and put his name in the cup for the Triwizard Tournament. 

Ron knew that everyone thought he was the git’s best friend. The truth was he hated Harry. The bastard had everything he wanted in life: fame and money. There were plans in place to make sure the Weasley’s got access to the money. He didn’t know the details, they were left up to his Mum and Dumbledore. He was just the foot soldier told to do certain things to make sure that events unfold how they needed them to. 

Right now though, he didn’t care about his mission. Harry had made them all look foolish by getting around the Triwizard entrance rules and now he was pretending that he never  _ cheated _ . It was a mockery and Ron would do what was necessary to reveal the truth.

**~*~**

  
As normal, breakfast was a heaving mass of hunger and excited chatter. So no-one noticed as Ron took advantage of everyone’s distraction and slipped a few drops from the vial into Harry’s pumpkin juice. Professor Moody would be so mad about everyone’s lack of vigilance but right now it worked in Ron’s favour. Ron watched Harry as he gulped back his drink and it was with great satisfaction that Ron saw the glassy look enter Harry’s eyes.

Ron just needed to get the git’s focus so he clicked his fingers in front of Potter’s eyes. “Oi ... You still dreaming?”   
  
Harry wanted to curse the little gob-shite. Ron knew he had nightmares and wasn’t sleeping.  Harry didn’t get why Ron hated him right now, or why he was so mad about the competition. The only reason why he was in the damn tournament was because someone wanted to kill him.  Harry may not be the most studious potion student but as soon as he sipped the pumpkin juice he knew what had happened. This stunt was beyond the pale - Ron had potioned him with veritasium! 

Harry had to think quickly and knew exactly how he could counteract Ron’s stupidity. As a bonus, it might just make the little redhead explode. “Sorry, it is not my fault he is just  **_so_ ** dreamy.”   


Ron didn’t bother to hide his confusion because Potter was making no sense. Ron needed him to spill his secret faster as the truth potion had a limited time where it was effective. “What are you prattling on about?”   


How Ron couldn’t tell that he was being played, Harry will never know. Still, that was not Harry’s fault - if he didn’t want to play then the bastard shouldn’t have potioned him. Harry had given Ron a certain latitude on account of being his first real friend but those days were  _ over _ .  

Harry played up his lovestruck nature to rile the git. “Draco is so  _ dreamy _ .”   


Ron spluttered his pumpkin juice all over the nearest table occupants. Yep, you can’t beat this entertainment, Harry decided. He waited for it knowing it wouldn’t be long before it happened. 

“What’s the matter with you?” Ron shouted. “That’s ferret-face you are talking about. He is an ASSHOLE!”

The table…. no…. the hall was quiet. They had all noticed something amiss with the golden trio lately. Ron Weasley had not taken the events of the last few days with any type of grace. This though, was something else as he hadn’t mentioned the tournament.    


Harry shrugged it off. “It is part of Malfoy’s charm. Ron, leave it.”   
  
This did not calm Weasley in any shape, way or form and was the most entertainment Snape had had all year. He could guess what was happening and his respect for Potter grew. You can’t stop the effects of the serum but you can guide what you say and Potter was guiding the conversation with all the skill of a Slytherin.

Weasley exploded. “You are saying that you find Draco Malfoy ...  _ dreamy _ ?”   


Harry was happy to carry on munching his breakfast. He wasn’t stupid as he knew the carbs would soak up the potion. Well, at least it should if the potion book was truthful. He had a bright dopey grin on his face, knowing it would annoy Ron further. “Well, yeah, he is such an attractive asshole so it's okay.”

“You just want his money like everyone else.” Ron sneered.   
  
Harry didn’t let his expression change even though he would like nothing more than to punch the coward in the face. He hated Ron so much in that moment because he never understood Harry and any chance of them recovering their friendship was  _ gone _ forever. Ron never got that Harry would trade every knut and sickle in his vault to see his mom and dad alive again.

Harry could be the asshole rich-boy if that was what Ron wanted. Feigning a cool indifference, Harry replied. “Nah, I’m good. I mean, yeah Malfoy has money but then again people forget the Potters have more.”   


Hermione, hearing the conversation, wanted to do a victory dance. She had never understood the friendship between Harry and Ron. She had tried to be Ron’s friend from their first year for Harry’s sake but that quickly ended and now she hated Ronald with the fire of a thousand suns because he was so lazy and entitled. He assumed that because he was from a pureblood family that everything should fall into his lap. She hated his hypocrisy of hating death eaters then acting like them and she hated even more that Harry chose to hide his intelligence around Ron.

Still, listening to this conversation she was more than happy to stick a metaphorical knife or two in. After all, what were friends for? Hermione decided to add her own opinion because Ronald was being a supreme ass. She truly hoped this was Harry seeing sense and starting to choose his friends with more care. With a wicked grin of her own, she chimed in. “You know, Harry, you’re right. I also think Draco is an attractive asshole.”

This was golden. Ron’s face managed to match his hair with how angry he was. He stood up shouting. “You always take his side.” Then to complete his childish temper tantrum - he stormed out of the hall. The only trouble was it didn’t have the intended effect.   


The hall stayed silent with everyone staring at two-thirds of the golden trio waiting to see how they would react. All Harry did, was roll his eyes, much to Hermione’s amusement. You would think they had never seen an argument before. It seemed Harry was done caring and was finally going to stop hiding his true nature.

Harry met the stares head on, he was done letting others dictate his life. He asked his true best friend a question with all the cool disdain of a Slytherin. “Hermione, why is everyone staring at me?”   
  
Hermione smirked as she sipped her own drink. Harry could see the glee in her eyes and he could tell that she was with him. She confirmed it by saying, “Well - you are rather pretty yourself and you’ve just confessed to finding Malfoy attractive. I’m sure you’ve broken a few peoples tiny minds with those delicious images.”   
  
This was what people forgot and Harry knew it was a deliberate ploy on his best friend’s part. They all knew Hermione was book smart but damn, she could sass with the best of them. Harry was so proud of her in that moment. It seemed he wasn’t the only one who was done hiding their true colours. If they both decided to hold nothing back then this was going to be a fun year - if he could stay alive long enough to enjoy it that was.

Hermione asked him ever so politely, “Harry, can you please pass the bacon?” 

Harry did as requested even as the students around them continued to stare in disbelief. You would think that one of them would reach for their Gryffindor courage and ask a question. It was Ginny who broke the spell of silence. 

“Don’t you care that Ron has stormed off?” Ginny demanded to know.   


Harry thought about the question before smirking at the youngest Weasley. “Not at all. It might mean I can have a peaceful breakfast in good company for once.” He finished with an impish grin. He got his desired effect - Hermione laughing.   
  
Given Ginny’s outraged, “Harry!” she would appear to be less amused - it was too bad that he didn’t give a flying snitch what she thought.   
  
Harry looked at Ginny with a flat stare. “He is calling me a liar like so many others and it is tiresome. I’m  _ supposedly _ his best friend. There is no reason on this Earth that I should have to justify myself to him.”

Hermione was sniffy at the sheer notion that he should. She reminded the table at large but the rebuke was aimed at the Weasley’s. “I have never doubted you, Harry James Potter, nor asked for you to explain the Tri-Wizard fiasco... I still think you should sue the blasted ministry.”   
  
Harry grinned at her. “Oh, I haven’t ruled it out, the Potter Lawyer is reviewing the contract with infinite care... I know I’m in safe hands and I still say you're the prettiest, cleverest girl here my dear.” (We were back to silence in the Hall.) 

“I’m not dreamy?” Hermione asked with a sly grin. Harry could tell that the others around them didn’t know she even had that tone in her. 

Harry kissed her hand, reassuring her. “You are a stunning triple threat.”   


Dean frowned, wondering when the boy-who-lived suddenly learnt how to speak to girls. “Triple threat is not a compliment. And I thought the Potter Lawyer was killed by Voldemort.”   
  
Hermione giggled. “Oh, but it is a compliment. Harry is saying I have brains, beauty and I’m fearsome.”

Harry had such a wolfish grin, Remus would be proud of him. “Oh Dean, I never said my lawyer was human... I wanted someone who would look after my affairs with care.”   
  
Hermione was cackling, understanding what he meant. “Oh Harry, that is epic. I want to be there when Fudge finds out.”

“Finds out what?” Ron demanded, having come back to the hall and still fuming that his plan had failed. 

Harry smirked. “My lawyer is the Goblin Clans Lawyer ... He offered this summer and it seemed stupid to refuse.”

Hermione snickered. “Oh, you have the most vicious lawyer looking into the contract. I’m relieved as it will save me examining it. I was worried it as it might eat into my time to help you study to survive the trials.”   
  
Harry grinned lifting his hand to show the Potter Lordship ring. Another clue that he hadn’t blasted lied about entering the cup, his family magic would have made him a squib had he lied! “You’re right. As I emancipated myself by taking the Lordship this summer, I have to enforce the contract as I won’t dishonour my noble and ancient house ... that doesn’t mean I am not above petty revenge.”   
  
“Nothing petty about it, Harry.” Hermione said shortly. She wanted to get her hands herself on whoever was trying to kill him. “Someone put your name in that cup, they are trying to end your line.”   
  
Harry sipped on his drink. “Exactly, so I am suing the ministry as they are perpetuating what is, in my eyes, attempted line destruction in the worst possible way.”   
  
“That is why Razgorth is my favourite.” Hermione confessed. 

Harry chuckled because up until this point - Hermione was the only one to know that he’d ascended to the head of his family before today. “Says the woman who Ragnok would make an honorary Goblin.”   
  
“He did make you one.”

If the whispers hadn’t already started, they would have as those little facts spread out. This would be brilliant because the minute Skeeter published those facts she would bring the Goblin’s wrath down on her head. 

Harry looked up when a shadow loomed over him. Huh. It didn’t take long for  _ Dumblebum  _ to come and talk to him. He shared a smirk with Hermione, _ mission accomplished _ , as they would say in the muggle world. 

“Hello, headmaster.”

“Harry.” His eye twinkle seemed to have gone astray for a few minutes, Harry couldn’t help but notice. “I think it is time for us to have a chat to discuss some of your concerns.”

Harry looked up from his drink. “No, Sir, that time has passed and my concerns will be addressed when Razgorth issues my claim until then I have to prepare for this ridiculous and time-honoured competition that you insist a fourteen-year-old should participate in.”   
  
Snape who had made his way to the headmaster’s side sneered. “Yet another example of your showboating, Potter, and if you didn’t put your name in it the cup, who did?”   
  
Potter smirked. “That is Lord Potter to you, Professor Snape, and how would I know? I should imagine that would be something the Aurors should investigate. Are they, headmaster?”

“Well no.”   
  
Harry froze in feigned shock. “So a young peer has stated that someone is effectively trying to his end his line and you haven’t investigated? Oh dear. Hermione, can you make notes of this for me, please? We will have to send it to Rozgorth to add to my lawsuit.”

Hermione already had a self-writing quill recording the transcript of this conversation in its entirety. 

“It’s like I keep telling you, Harry. It is only paranoia if everyone isn’t out to get you. I never thought I would have to add the headmaster to the list.”

Albus stormed away knowing that he had been outmanoeuvred by two teenagers. He needed to investigate the claims that Harry had taken his peership up and what he could do to squash his independence. He could not afford for the boy to be exerting any independence, not when he was sure Voldemort was preparing to return to his body by the end of the summer. 

**~*~**

Draco Malfoy had come down to the hall this morning thinking it would be another boring start to the day. 

Only Potter brightened his day up without even trying. First of all, he wound the Weasel up to the point he stormed out of the hall. Okay, so Potter used his name to achieve this but he didn’t mind Potter calling him dreamy. He even noticed how the friendship with Granger was clearly deeper as she knew details of Harry’s dealings with the Goblins. And wasn’t that a revelation to consider - the Goblins hated wizards and yet they’d made Potter an honorary Goblin. 

And then as if Potter needed to be any more attractive he managed to manipulate the old goat-lover into storming out. He had to think that now was the prime time to re-offer a renewed friendship.   _ This might just be the solution to his problems and his father would be left in the dust if he protested. Draco was proud of being a Malfoy but he wouldn’t bow and scrape for any madman - no matter how powerful they may seem. _


	2. Friendships come and go

**Chapter 2: Friendships come and go.**

Draco was so glad that both Potter and Granger had decided to take Advanced Runes. It was clearly too much for the Weasel’s brain as he was nowhere to be found - too much thinking no doubt. He listened to the other students' gossip about the morning’s breakfast and the apparent breakdown of the golden trio.    
  
Only, much to Draco’s amusement, Potter and Granger hardly seemed bereft. They were laughing and joking and grinning over their rune project. 

“Why are they laughing?” Pansy sneered. 

Draco smirked. “Wouldn't you be if you were free of the Weasel?”   
  
“But they are Gryffindors!” 

Draco shook his head because he’d seen their behaviour and it seemed as though rash wasn’t their mind frame any longer. “I don’t know, Pansy, but watch yourself, he is now Lord Potter.”   
  
“I know and that is the worst.” She sighed dramatically. For her it would be, traditions would dictate her behaviour towards someone she couldn’t stand. 

Draco was glad that Potter was now a Lord as it would allow for him to make amends and save face at the same time. He wasn’t naive though, he waited until the end of the lesson so no one could hear how this went. He even dismissed his henchmen as in this situation they would be counter-productive. 

Draco’s mind was racing with all the ways this could play out. Still, he was being silly because nothing would happen unless he actually spoke up. “Lord Potter, a word ... please?”   
  
Harry froze and turned around. He was not worried as he knew Hermione would have his back, so to speak. “What can I do for you, Malfoy?”   
  
Draco looked rueful as he held his hand out. “I’m trying something new this year.”   


Potter smirked as he shook a relieved Malfoy’s hand. “Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Heir Malfoy, and this is my friend, Hermione Granger. You cannot know how relieved we are that you took our hint that we were open to friendship. We really want some intelligent conversation this year.”

“Well, you did get sorted into Gryffindor.” Malfoy teased them. “You both brought that upon yourselves.”

“So we did.” Potter agreed with a wicked grin. “But you would never think to find a Slytherin there, would you?”

Malfoy just knew that he was talking to the real Potter and for some inexplicable reason all the masks were gone. This year was going to be brilliant. He had a feeling that this was the year that people would learn that Potter was not as manipulatable as people believed.

Hermione tilted her head to the side as she saw the males talk civilly with each other. “Can we really give people conniptions this year? I’m bored and the curriculum is not a challenge,  _ at all _ .”

“Oh? And how do you propose doing that?” Draco asked intrigued. 

He knew his father was going to pitch a fit but Draco was pretty sure that by the end of the year, he would be enacting the fine Malfoy tradition of patricide. He was also hoping the  _ Dark Wanker  _ would do him a favour and save him the trouble by killing his father for him. Otherwise, he was going to have to convince the family magic that it was in the family’s best interests to off his father. 

Potter smirked. “Well, today was only a taster. I am no longer anyone’s whipping boy. I am going to do things in my own way and on my own terms.”   
  
Hermione sighed. “It is lunch now and I have no desire to talk with cretins. You promised me, Harry, that I don’t have to talk to stupid people this year if I didn’t want to.”

Even in one conversation, he could tell the golden trio was ashes but that didn’t mean a new trio couldn’t rise up from its grave. Only, Malfoy wasn’t too keen on the idea of a platonic friendship, he was a Malfoy and they were taught to get the best of everything. There were plans that needed to be considered properly - you don’t rush perfection, after all. 

Draco wouldn’t have offered this if he hadn’t had this conversation and the one this morning. “Well, Harry and you could join me at the Slytherin table. I find myself motivated to help you with your first task.”   


Hermione giggled. “That is perfect. Oh, I can’t wait to see how many people have a fit. Do you think you will be able to make Dumbledore lose his infernal eye twinkle... twice in one day.”

Harry had a wicked smirk as he replied with a breezy, “Well, this is only one way to find out and it will help me with one of my aims this year which was to smash public perceptions of me into the ground.”

Draco didn’t comment on the fact Harry hadn’t let his hand go. “I have a few ideas ... care to do the same for me?”   
  
Hermione snickered with delight as this was going better than she had planned. “If we don’t give Dumblefuck a heart attack within the year then we haven’t done it right.”   
  
Draco was enchanted by the pair and positively  _ beamed _ at them. They were Slytherins in their souls, he was sure of it. “Ms Granger, I’m both shocked and delighted by your language.”

Hermione snorted but you couldn’t miss her wicked grin. “Oh, I haven’t even begun ... This year is going to be fun and I’m so glad we have decided to stop biting our tongues, Har’.”   
  
Draco smirked, offering an arm to Granger. “Well, may I escort you to lunch? I can’t promise that no stupid people will talk to you though. You know Parkinson can’t shut her mouth to save her life.”   
  
Hermione cackled evilly. “I said that you two would break minds and you want to put me in the middle. I think I am the luckiest girl in all the world.”    
  
Potter grimaced, knowing what would happen to Hermione almost immediately. “Are you ready for the papers to print crap?”   


She had a toothy smile. “Well, if they do I will pull a libel suit on their asses. I checked and it’s a muggle law that crosses over ... I would then highly recommend you buy the paper. After all, you have the money, you should use it.”

Draco was in awe of the not-so-golden-pair. He made a mental note to make discreet enquiries about the Noble Triad protocols. He was a Malfoy who deserved the best of everything and he would defy anyone who could decide between Harry Potter or Hermione Granger as both were intelligent, powerful and attractive.

_ There was little he could do but go along for the ride and at least he would have fun.  _

***~***

The hall practically froze for a second as they took in the sight entering through the doorway. Harry and Hermione were laughing at something Draco said. And the world was not ending! And no spellwork or fighting taking place. Why was this happening? Had all three of them been cursed? It was like they were best friends and not school enemies.

Draco sneered at the gawping expressions. “It seems you were right about their tiny minds being broken.”   
  
Granger sniffed and merely carried on her conversation with her boys. “Well, then they need to get a life.”   
  
Harry smirked at them both. “So did we decide where to sit?”   
  
Draco nodded, looking all too pleased. “You two said you were brave enough to chance the snake’s table.”   
  
Harry had a wicked smirk. “Didn’t you hear? I can talk to snakes and charm them.”   
  
Draco knew all about Potter’s parselmouth ability - it was a skill that most of his house would give a limb to possess. “You know, that is not just charming - it’s  **_sexy_ ** .”

Potter’s smirk somehow managed to grow. “I will bear that in mind.”

The hall went to a complete standstill when Harry and Hermione didn’t just walk with Draco to the Slytherin table but actually sat with him! This was unheard of and no one was quite sure what to say or do. The Beauxbaton and Durmstrang contingent were also self-aware enough to know that something extraordinary was happening.

Harry sat down and carried on his conversation. “So anyway, I know what the first task is and I need to find non-lethal spells to defeat the creature.”   
  
Nott frowned. “Why? Surely, the aim is to survive the trial.”   
  
Potter snorted indelicately. “Yeah, but in my second year I spoke a few words in Parseltongue and I was declared the Heir of Slytherin. If I actually harm or kill a creature the next thing you will see in the Daily Prophet is that I am actually Voldemort’s heir or some other shit.”   
  
Draco hadn’t been too impressed when Potter broke the Gryffindor table this morning. Now though, when it was the Slytherins that he’d shocked into showing their emotions - well, that was impressive. “Merlin, Potter, you are getting more and more attractive by the second.”

Parkinson hissed. “You can’t mean that and would it be so wrong to be the Dark Lord’s heir? You wouldn’t be without power.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “And why would Harry need to be the scion of another Noble House?”   
  
“He is the Lord of the Potter House, not a Scion, Granger. I know you’re a mudblood but you shouldn’t be ignorant of our ways.” Parkinson sneered.

“That is a mighty big word for someone who rarely picks up a book, and you clearly have not paid attention to the rings on Harry’s fingers.” Hermione chided with a wicked grin.

Harry could play the game, “It just means I can take two spouses as long as they get along.”   


Draco didn’t miss the sly glance Harry sent at both him and Hermione. Or the whispers that raced around the hall. “So apart from Pansy showing why she should pick up a book, what is on your agenda today?”   
  
Harry finished his pumpkin juice. “Well, I promised Professor Flitwick that I would help him with his seventh-year class on the Patronus Charm. Then, I was going to sit down with Hermione and plot to ruin Fudge's life for refusing to give Sirius a trial. After all, he is my adoptive father.” 

“The murderer of the Potters’ is your adoptive father? That is not possible.”   
  
Harry looked at the person who spoke, one of the Seventh Years. “Of course, it is possible. You just need to undergo a blood adoption which the Goblins helped with. And be smart. The Black ring accepted him, could it have done that if he was an Oathbreaker?”

_ The answer was a big fat no.  _

Hermione shared a quick vicious grin with Harry -  _ Operation Discord _ was a go. They were going to make all the major players so busy chasing their own tails that they couldn’t focus on Harry’s plans. 

Draco smirked and raised his glass at the pair - they truly were looking more attractive by the minute. “You know, Potter, my mother is a Black by birth. I am sure she would delight in causing the Minister misery if he’d committed such a crime against the House of her birth.”

Harry lit up at the thought. “Is she as mean as she is beautiful?”   
  
“Of course.”   
  
Harry whistled softly and Hedwig floated into the hall. He sent a quick note introducing himself and explaining what he wished to do. He was sure the Malfoy Lady would support his request and twist it to her advantage.   


Harry looked up to expectant eyes. “What? Done.”   
  
Nott snickered. “So you were on about the first task.”

Harry nodded. “Dragons. Charlie Weasley would not be here unless the first task is to do with Dragons. Now the odd one of them is awesome but the rest are assholes with fire and I need to figure out a way to sneak past one and steal its egg.”

Draco had to add. “And you don’t want to kill it?”   
  
Harry shook his head. “No. I like Charlie and he will mope if that happens.”

The Slytherins were starting to see that there was more to the boy-who-lived than previously advertised.  Draco shrugged. “Too bad you don’t have your broom, you could just fly and grab it.”   
  
“Harry, that is a spectacularly stupid idea.” Hermione warned.   
  
Harry was still grinning as he imagined it. The only trouble was how would he bring his Firebolt to the field of play. “You’re right, Hermione, it is. But come on, think of the shitfit it will give Dumbles?”

Dumbledore was actually incoming and they all watched as he headed toward the Slytherin table.  It was like they’d summoned him by uttering his name. “You do realise, Mr Potter and Ms Granger, that your table is over there.”   
  
Harry played it like he was clueless. “Yes, Sir. We’re aware. We are merely trying to break through the school rivalries and being the Triwizard tournament we thought now was a perfect time.”

“Well as admirable as that might be you should be with your housemates.”   
  
Harry shook his head. “No, I don’t think I should. They all seem to believe I am a liar and willingly put my name in the cup. Oh, and that the unbreakable vow I did in front of the minister has conveniently not made it into the Daily Prophet.”   
  
“A regrettable oversight I am sure.” Dumbledore looked down the row of Slytherin students, trying to think of a reason to move them. However, all the  _ Potter Stink _ badges now had  _ Potter for Glory. _   


Hermione snorted as she sipped her pumpkin juice. “I’d say convenient rather than regrettable. After all, then people would be questioning just who managed to get around your security in their attempt to murder Harry.”   
  
Harry nodded with a smirk. “You know, the one thing I like Voldemort is that he is usually straight up in trying to kill me. This one is just a coward that wants a competition to do their dirty work for them.”   
  
Hermione was well aware that this conversation had dual purposes. One - they were trying to get the Slytherins to question how great Voldemort actually was, and two - they wanted to start a few rumours off that would keep Dumbledore busy. Dumbledore just turned away from the table, it was becoming a trending pattern in their interactions. Hermione didn’t look the least bit mournful when she said it. “I don’t think he like us right now.”   
  
Draco smirked. “He will get over it. You would think he’d be more interested in running the school instead of worrying about where you sit.”   
  
Harry shrugged. “Who knows what he thinks. So how do I summon my broom to the field?”   
  
He got a few answers and a tentative plan formed in his mind. He was almost looking forward to the first task. First, though, he had to survive Defense Against the Dark Arts with Madeye Moody and the Durmstrang students.    
  



End file.
